The Check Up
by gluegirl56
Summary: A medical check-up isn't exactly what Sheppard had in mind...


Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate Atlantis**

_The __Check Up_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Characters: **Sheppard, Beckett, others mentioned

**Spoilers:** None

_No beta so the mistakes are mine._

_Takes place in the 2__nd__ season_

oooooooooo

Beckett walked briskly toward Sheppard's office and came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. He folded his arms scrutinising the man behind the desk. Colonel Sheppard was in fact asleep, head resting on a mission rapport in front of him. This was unusual since it was only 19.00 hours. The Scottish Doctor made an innocent noise causing the Colonel's head to jerk up trying to orient himself. A slight smile spread across his face, he had been caught by the Medical Doctor, crap that was bad.

"Colonel are ye all right?"

"Ah yeah I was just..."

"Aye right." Carson glared at him his arms still folded.

Sheppard straightened in his chair trying to smooth it over by switching subject. "What did you want?" He asked innocently.

"I wanted tae talk tae ye about the gate travelling teams."

"What about them?" Sheppard tried to drink his coffee obviously unaware of how long time that had passed since he had fallen asleep and grimaced as the cold liquid ran down his throat. Carson tried to keep up appearance.

"I want them in for a physical. We decided tae have one annual check up remember?"

John put down the cup looking directly at the Doctor. Carson moved to stand just in front of his desk meeting his eyes.

When there was no reply he added. "I really think that it is a good idea tae do regular check ups."

The Colonel sighed. "Look Doc I am sure they will come to you if they are ill or injured."

Beckett smiled at the statement. "Someone sets a bad example for them."

Sheppard smiled back. "I know but that's Ronon's normal attitude." He said searching the desk for his radio that he knew he put there somewhere. If he only could find it.

Carson resisted the urge to snort. "I wasn't talking about Ronon, Colonel."

John's face remained natural. "I think you just offended me there Doc. I have been in the infirmary, more than for the annual check up actually."

"Aye ye visit me occasionally, like when ye are banging on death's door, unconscious or strapped down on a bed." The Doctor replied sternly.

John threw up his hands. "I see your point..."

The radio crackled. _"You are running late Sheppard!"_ Came an annoyed voice.

"_One hour exactly."_ Rodney said impatiently.

"Excuse me?" John said frowning.

"_Ancient lab does it ring a bell?"_

"Oh" Was all Sheppard said.

Carson refrained from chuckling. The Colonel folded his arms glaring at him activating his radio to answer but the scientist beat him to it.

"_Get your ass down here now!"_

"Rodney, since when did you take over the running of Atlantis?" He answered sarcastically.

"_Would you __please__ get your ass down here?"_

"Well that's a start, see all you have to do is ask _nicely_." He replied getting out of his chair.

Carson blocked his way. "I would like tae start with yer team Colonel."

"Is that really necessary?" At Carson's stern face he gave in and nodded.

"All right I'll send Teyla down, Ronon might pose a problem but I am sure I can tell Rodney he has been exposed to something..."

"What about yerself, John?" Beckett glared at him.

"Ah look there is nothing wrong with me."

He could see how the Colonel really tried to get away as fast as possible. The Doctor sighed.

"No probably not but ye are not getting out of this." He said pointing a finger at him.

"Look I really don't have time." John said.

"It won't take long." Carson countered blocking his way.

"_Sheppard!"_ Rodney shouted.

"Heard that?" He took Carson by his shoulders as if trying to move him out of the way.

"I gotta go, see you later." The Colonel said.

If he only could get rid of the stupid headache that had been bothering him the whole day. That and the sore muscles caused by the mission the day before. If he had followed Carson he would have been in for an overnight stay in the lovely infirmary and he had no intention of doing so.

"I am holding ye tae that!" Carson shouted at his back as he disappeared down the corridor.

Colonel Sheppard had a high threshold for pain and Carson sometimes worried about him like he did for all of his friends. He didn't doubt for one second that John couldn't take care of himself but sometimes the stunts he tried to pull off was a bit too self-sacrificing.

The Doctor smiled at it all in frustration. One of these days Colonel Sheppard was coming in for a physical no matter what, he would make sure of that.

oooooooooo

_The end _

_I just had to write it down )_


End file.
